dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
University
Levels University Level 1.png|Level 1 University Level 2.png|Level 2 University Level 3.png|Level 3 University Level 4.png|Level 4 University Level 5.png|Level 5 University Level 6.png|Level 6 University Level 7.png|Level 7 University Level 8.jpg|Level 8 General Information * The is an Economic Building where players can research Great Leaders to help their town and military for a price of Food, Gold or Oil and a few citizens. * Technology's citizen requirements vary for each Great Leader and technology. * For most technologies, the technology prices and time increase as you research each level of it. * You can research more than one technology at the same time but only one per leader at a time. * It takes four citizens to build and upgrade the University. * You can use this sheet to determine when your savings discounts payback - Still in progress ** https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1hrOqkN8B5oUUeoOrGNVYesHYnsL5z_opYkLwhJY_DZo/edit?usp=sharing Statistics Building statistics : Great Leaders' Statistics Mansa Musa "The Mali Empire was the premier power in West Africa during the 13th and 14th centuries. Its control over the region's abundant gold and salt mines brought in tremendous wealth, allowing it to maintain a sophisticated military and become one of the largest states in the world. The most renowned Malian ruler was Musa Keita I, better known as Mansa Musa (mansa means 'king' in the Mandinka language). He took power around 1310 after Abu Bakr II gave up the throne in order to lead an expedition of 2,000 ships into the Atlantic. Since his predecessor never returned, Musa became the permanent emperor. In 1324, Musa undertook a great journey of his own; his famous hajj, or pilgrimage to Mecca. Thousands of servants, slaves, and other followers accompanied him, carrying the unfathomable wealth of Mali with them. Musa donated these riches to poor people he met on the streets of the cities he visited, especially Cairo and Alexandria. He gave away so much gold in Egypt that his price became massively inflated for over a decade." You On his return trip, Musa visited Muslim states in North Africa to promote ties of trade and diplomacy. He also recruited architects and scholars and commissioned them to build great mosques, palaces and madrasas beck in Mali, including the renowned Sankore University in Timbuktu. Already legendary for its wealth, the West African empire soon became a famous center for learning and culture throughout the Islamic world. Musa is remembered as a pious Muslim, a skillful administrator, and an able conqueror. He added a number of territories to his empire by both peaceful and military means, including the cities of Gao and Timbuktu. The latter became a vibrant hub for trade and education under his patronage. His hajj cemented his place in history, literally putting Mali on the map in places as distant as Europe and the Middle East. He is now considered one of the greatest rulers of medieval Africa." : |- !1 |Gold Skill Research Cost (I)||Reduce 3% gold skill research cost in university||5||None |- !1 |DOMINATION Gold Bonus|| +5% increased of gold gained from Multiplayer Battle DOMINATION bonus. ||5||Raider Damage Level 1, Gold Skill Research Cost (I) Level 1 | |- !1 |Caravan Upgrade Cost|| -2% Caravan upgrade cost||5||DOMINATION Gold Bonus Level 1 | |- !1 |Gold Skill Research Time (I)||Reduce 3% gold skill research time in university||5||DOMINATION Gold Bonus Level 1 | |- !1 |Market Upgrade Cost|| -2% Market upgrade cost||5||DOMINATION Gold Bonus Level 1 | |- !1 |Gold Skill Research Cost (II)|| -3% gold skill research cost in university||5||Gold Skill Research Time (I) Level 1 | rowspan="2" | |- !1 |Supply Vehicle Healing|| +6% healing rates of Supply Vehicle troops||5||Gold Skill Research Time (I) Level 1 |- !1 |Road Gold Income|| +5% gold income gained from Roads||5||Gold Skill Research Cost (II) Level 1 | rowspan="2" | |- !1 |Gold Skill Research Time (II)|| -3% gold skill research time in university||5||Supply Vehicle Healing Level 1 |- !2 |Golden Pilgrimage||University Skills with gold costs require 1 less Citizen to Research||1||Total Skills Level 50 | |- !Total: | || ||51|| | * Cost: 20,075k * Time: 23 days |} Chief Hiawatha "The figure of Hiawatha is shrouded in legend. He was a charismatic chief of either the Onondaga or the Mohawk nation who most likely lived sometime between 1400-1600, though a date as early as the 12th century is possible. Working with a prophet known as the Great Peacemaker, Hiawatha persuaded five feuding tribes to come together and form the Haudenosaunee, or Iroquois Confederacy. The Iroquois soon established themselves as the greatest political power in what is now the northeastern United States. Iroquois society was matrilineal and had a complex government structure that most likely helped inspire the U.S. Constitution. Through their superior organization, they were able to consistently defeat larger enemies, and were also the only Native American tribe to maintain a sustained balance of power with European colonists. The Hiawatha belt embodies the legacy of the great chief. Made of wampum (shell beads that represented authority and were used as a form of gift exchange) the belt depicts an unbroken line connecting a tree-shaped figure and four rectangles. The shapes are the five tribes laid out from west to east: Seneca, Cayuga, Onondaga, Oneida, and Mohawk. The line shows the bond of the confederacy but does not pass directly through the figures, illustrating how each tribe maintains its own distinct identity." : |- !1 |Food Skill Research Time (I)||Reduce 3% food skill research time in university||5 |None |- !1 |Wall Bastion & Gate Upgrade Cost (I)|| -1% Wall Bastion and Gate upgrade cost||5 |Loot Blessing Bonus (I) Level 1 | |- !1 |Farm Upgrade Cost|| -2% Farm upgrade cost||5 |Wall Bastion & Gate Upgrade Cost (I) Level 1 | |- !1 |Food Skill Research Time (II)||Reduce 3% food skill research time in university||5 |Wall Bastion & Gate Upgrade Cost (I) Level 1 | |- !1 |Mill Upgrade Cost|| -2% Mill upgrade cost||5 |Wall Bastion & Gate Upgrade Cost (I) Level 1 | |- !1 |Food Skill Research Cost (I)|| -3% Food skill research cost in university||5 |Food Skill Research Time (II) Level 1 | rowspan="2" | |- !1 |Loot Blessing Bonus (II)||Loot Blessing effect +1%||5 |Food Skill Research Time (II) Level 1 |- !1 |Wall Bastion & Gate Upgrade Cost (II)|| -1% Wall, Bastion and Gate upgrade cost||5 |Food Skill Research Cost (I) Level 1 | rowspan="2" | |- !1 |Food Skill Research Cost (II)|| -3% Food skill research cost in university||5 |Loot Blessing Bonus (II) Level 1 |- !2 |Five Nations||University Skills with food costs require 1 less Citizen to Research||1 |Total Skills Level 50 | |- !Total: | || ||51 || | * Cost: :** Gold: 20,175k * Time: 23 days |} Emperor Moctezuma "Moctezuma I (r. 1440-1469) ruled the Aztec Empire from its dominant city, Tenochtitlan. Though the position was not hereditary, its previous holders has been his grandfather, father, brother, and uncle. He had served as a general under the last two emperors aiding the expansion of Aztec power throughout central Mexico. Many important aspects of the Aztec state were established under Moctezuma. He restructured the division of war loot between Texcoco, Tlacopan, and Tenochtitlan, thereby strengthening the Triple Alliance that underpinned the empire. His successful campaigns continued the pattern of conquest which would reach its zenith under his grandson Ahuitzotl. He also codified distinctions between social strata and encouraged the rise of pochteca class of long-distance merchants and spies. Moctezuma collaborated with his cousin Nezahualcoyotl - the poet, architect, and king of Texcoco - on a number of major building projects. After Tenochtitlan flooded in 1449, they built a massive embankment to mitigate future disasters. They then constructed a huge aqueduct to bring a reliable supply of fresh water into the city. These large-scale improvements enabled Tenochtitlan to flourish, rivaling any contemporary European city in population and grandeur. On a personal level, Moctezuma was considered a modest and wise ruler. He cherished his circle of friends and advisers, especially his elder brother Tlacaelel. As head of the state religion, Moctezuma expanded the great temple of Huitzilopochtli, the sun and war god. Accompanied by his brother and the high priests, he led the human sacrifice ceremonies that Aztecs considered essential to maintaining the cosmic order. Moctezuma is sometimes confused with his descendant of the same name who lost the empire to Hernan Cortes. While the verdict of history on the younger Moctezuma is uncertain, there is no doubt that Moctezuma I was a successful warrior, builder, and statesman whose stewardship of the Aztec state left it poised for further expansion." : |- !2 |Mining & Gathering Time||Decrease time to harvest from Fruit Trees and Gold Mines by +18%||5 |None | |- !2 |Hunting Food & Gold Yield|| +20% food and gold gained from hunting||5 |Hunting Time Level 3 | |- !2 |Mining & Gathering Yield|| +20% resources gained from Fruit Trees and Gold Mines||5 |Mining & Gathering Time Level 3 | |- !2 |Farm Production|| +10% Farm Production||5 |Hunting Food & Gold Yield Level 1 | |- !2 |Expansion Time||Decreases time to clear forests by 6%||5 |Hunting Food & Gold Yield Level 3, Mining & Gathering Yield Level 3 | |- !2 |Caravan Production|| +10% Caravan income||5 |Mining & Gathering Yield Level 1 | |- !3 |Oil Well Capacity|| +5% storage capacity of Oil Wells||10 |Expansion Time Level 3 | |- !3 |Vault Capacity|| +5% Food, Gold, and Oil storage capacity in the Vault||10 |Expansion Time Level 3 | |- !3 |Coalition Power||Increases the power of Coalitions by 6%||5 |Oil Well Capacity Level 3 Vault Capacity Level 3 | |- !4 |Triple Alliance||Provides 1 additional random National Trade Good whenever you gain at least 1 National Trade Good from battle||1 |Total Skills Level 60 | |- !Total: | || ||61|| | * Cost: ** 32,500k ** 40,000k ** 225k * Time: 45 days |} Amelia Earhart (Need Level 6 Univ to complete) "Amelia Earhart (1897-1937) was a pioneering American aviator. She began making a name for herself in 1922 when she flew at an altitude of 14,000 feet, a new women's record at the time. Financial hardships soon forced her to sell her plane, but by 1928 she was a local celebrity. That year, she achieved worldwide fame by becoming the first woman to cross the Atlantic Ocean by air. However, because she only maintained the flight log rather than piloting the plane across the ocean herself, Earhart felt dissatisfied. She wanted to be recognized as a legitimate aviator in her own right. In 1932, she made headlines again by repeating her earlier feat of crossing the Atlantic, but this time flying solo - the first woman to do so. She also set a number of speed records and established several new aerial routes. For example, she was the first person to fly from Hawaii to the U.S. mainland and from Los Angeles to Mexico City. When she was on the ground, she used her fame to promote feminist causes, in particular women's aviation. Earhart wrote articles, gave lectures, and befriended the like-minded Eleanor Roosevelt. She also helped found and lead a new airline as well as a female pilots' association called the Ninety Nines. In 1937, she pursued her most daring ambition: to become the first person to fly around the world at the equator. After an unsuccessful attempt at heading west, she set out eastward from Oakland, California on May 20th in her Lockheed Electra. Her only companion was the experienced navigator Fred Noonan. On July 2nd, she embarked on the longest and most difficult leg of the journey, from New Guinea to a small island in the Pacific called Howland Island. She never arrived. Despite an intensive U.S. Navy search-and-rescue mission and multiple expeditions since then, Earhart's remains were never found. The general consensus is that she crashed and died at sea. Of the many alternative theories, the one that is best supported is that she make it to Gardner Island some 400 miles away and perished there. Whatever the truth may be, her mysterious disappearance, bold achievements, and pioneering spirit have made her a feminist icon and perhaps the most famous pilot in history." : |- !4 |S.A.M. Battery Damage||Increase damage of S.A.M. Battery traps by 6%.||5 |None |- !4 |Fighter MK Damage||Increase damage of Fighters aircraft by 3%||10 |None | |- !5 |Aircraft Upgrade Cost||Decrease upgrade resource costs for Aircraft by 5%.||5 |Oil Production Level 1 S.A.M. Battery Damage Level 2 Biplane MK Damage Level 3 | |- !5 |Air Defense Damage||Increase damage dealt by Air Defenses by 6%.||5 |Aircraft Upgrade Cost Level 3 | |- !5 |Bomber Mk Damage||Increase damage of Bombers aircraft by 3%.||10 |Aircraft Upgrade Cost Level 4 | |- !5 |Air Defense Hitpoints||Increase hitpoints for Air Defenses by 6%||5 |Aircraft Upgrade Cost Level 5 | |- !6 |Paratrooper Damage||Increase Damage of Paratroopers by 3%.||10 |Air Defense Damage Level 3 Zeppelin Mk Damage Level 2 | rowspan="2" | |- !6 |Transport Mk Hitpoints||Increase hit points of Transports aircraft by 3%.||10 |Zeppelin Mk Damage Level 2 Air Defense Hitpoints Level 3 |- !6 |Fighter Mk Hitpoints||Increase hit points of Fighters aircraft by 6%.||5 |Paratroop Damage Level 3 | rowspan="2" | |- !6 |Bomber Mk Hitpoints||Increase hit points of Bombers aircraft by 6%.||5 |Transport Mk Hitpoints level 3 |- !6 |The Ninety Nines||Increase Airstrip Capacity by 1.||1 |Total Skill Levels 75 | |- !Total: | || ||76|| | * Cost: ** 75,000k ** 4,700k * Time: 60 days |} Emperor Haile Selassie (Need Level 7 University to complete) "Haile Selassie (r. 1930-1974) was born in 1882 with the name Tafari Makonnen. The reigning emperor Menelik II recognized his talent and made him governor of a small province at the age of fourteen. In 1916, he gained the title Ras (roughly meaning 'duke') and became regent and heir to the new Empress Zauditu. Ras Tafari became Ethiopia's 225th and final emperor in 1930, taking the name Haile Selassie or 'Power of the Trinity'. A generation of young Ethiopians placed high hopes in their educated, reform-minded new ruler. As regent, he had already brought Ethopia into the League of Nations and had begun efforts to modernize his feudalistic nation. However, his ambitions were cut short when Fascist Italy invaded in 1935. He personally led the resistance for several months, but an emergency council decided the best course was for him to live in exile and lobby for international aid. The emperor fled to England until joint Ethopian and British forces liberated his country in 1941. Upon his return, he resumed his program of modernization. He promoted education, tourism, and especially theater. Haile Selassie also travelled abroad and became famous in world media and diplomatic circles. A proponent of Pan-Africanism, he persuaded fellow leaders to join the Organization of African Unity which was established in Ethopia's capital, Addis Ababa, in 1963. However, the trauma of losing his country to a foreign occupier awoke autocratic tendencies that ultimately led to his downfall. A new constitution he put forth in 1955 did nothing to limit his absolute authority. Increasingly out of touch with his people's problems, the emperor was overthrown by a socialist junta called the Derg in 1974. He died imprisoned in his palace the following year, likely at the hands of his captors. Haile Selassie left behind an enormous legacy. The image of a dignified African ruler dealing as an equal with other world leaders inspired a new religion in the West with him as its messiah: Rastafari. The Organization of African Unity he helped found was the precursor to the African Union, now the continent's main political forum. As an internationally renowned diplomat and the builder of modern Ethopia, the 'Lion of Judah' was a major figure of the twentieth century." : |- !5 |Supply Vehicle Hitpoints||Increase hitpoints of Supply Vehicles by 6%.||5 |None |- !5 |Machine Gun (Building) Damage||Increase damage of Machine Gun (Building) by 6%||5 |Decoy Hitpoints 3 | |- !5 |Machine Gun (Building) Upgrade Cost||Decrease upgrade costs of Machine Gun (Building) by 4%.||5 |Decoy Hitpoints 1 Supply Vehicle Hitpoints 1 | |- !5 |Machine Gun (Building) Hitpoints||Increase hitpoints of Machine Gun (Building) by 6%.||5 |Supply Vehicle Hitpoints 3 | |- !6 |Bazooka Damage||Increase damage of Bazooka by 6%.||5 |Redoubt Damage 3 Redoubt Upgrade Cost 1 | rowspan="2" | |- !6 |Bazooka Hitpoints||Increase hitpoints of Bazooka by 6%||5 |Redoubt Upgrade Cost 1 Redoubt Hitpoints 3 |- !6 |Bunker Defender Damage||Increase damage of Bunker Defenders by 3%.||10 |Bazooka Damage 3 | rowspan="2" | |- !6 |Bunker Defender Hitpoints||Increase hitpoints of Bunker Defenders by 3%.||10 |Bazooka Hitpoints 3 |- !7 |Coalition Troop Damage||Increase damage of Coalitions by 3%.||10 |Bunker Defender Damage 3 | rowspan="2" | |- !7 |Coalition Troop Hitpoints||Increase hitpoints of Coalitions by 3%.||10 |Bunker Defender Hitpoints 3 | |- !7 |Lion of Judah||Unlocks Rocket Arsenal||1 |Total Skill Levels 75 | |- !Total: | || ||76|| | * Cost: ** 52,500k ** 45,000k ** 5,500k * Time: 60 days |} Leonardo da Vinci "Leonardo da Vinci was born in 1452 to humble parents in a small village in Tuscany, Italy. He received only basic formal education before apprenticing at the age of fourteen to the artist and sculptor Verrocchio in Florence (the greatest cultural center of the Renaissance). In 1482, he began his career as an artist and engineer at the courts of Milan, Rome, Venice, and other major Italian city-states. Eventually he was invited to work in France, where he died in 1519. Like his contemporaries, Leonardo saw no reason to separate art from science, and his talent in both was staggering. He painted the Mona Lisa - likely the most famous work of art ever created - as well as the Last Supper, and other masterpieces. His mechanical sketches included apparent drawings of submarines, helicopters, tanks, and bicycles, none of which would be invented for centuries. He also left copious observations on a wide range of scientific fields, including; anatomy, optics, architecture, geology, botany, and more. Reportedly, he was even a skilled musician. Perhaps due to the vast span of his interests, his actual accomplishments in any given field are surprisingly limited. One of the most famous painters of all time, he created fewer than two dozen paintings. A legendary inventor, most of his designs could not be constructed in his lifetime due to material or financial limitations. This has not dampened his legacy. As a universal genius, the epitome of the 'Renaissance man,' Leonardo has arguably no equal in history." : |- !1 |Mortar Upgrade Cost|| -2% Catapult and Mortar build and upgrade cost||10 |None |- !1 |Mortar Hitpoints|| +3% Catapult and Mortar hitpoints||10 |None |- !2 |Marble Chance|| +1% chance of finding Marble from multiplayer victories||10 |Mortar Damage Level 5 Mortar Upgrade Cost Level 5 | |- !2 |University Hitpoints|| +5% University Hitpoints||10 |Mortar Hitpoints Level 5 Mortar Upgrade Cost Level 5 | |- !3 |Ranged Siege Damage|| +3% damage of Ranged Siege troops||10 |Marble Chance Level 5 | rowspan="2" | |- !3 |Ranged Siege Hitpoints|| +3% hitpoints of Ranged Siege troops||10 |University Hitpoints Level 5 |- !4 |Sabotage Duration|| +3% Sabotage duration||10 |Ranged Siege Damage Level 5 Ranged Siege Hitpoints Level 5 | |- !5 |Heavy Tank Damage|| +3% Heavy Tank damage||10 |Sabotage Duration Level 5 | rowspan="2" | |- !5 |Heavy Tank Hitpoints|| +3% Heavy Tank hitpoints||10 |Sabotage Duration Level 5 | |- !5 |Polymath||Reduce University Research Time by 10%||1 |Total Skills Level 100 | |- !Total: | || ||101|| | * Cost: ** 38,500k ** 44,000k ** 650k * Time: 734 days |} Catherine the Great "Empress Catherine the Great ruled Russia from 1762 to 1796. A minor German princess by birth, she assumed the throne after staging a coup against her husband Peter III. Unlike her German husband, Catherine embrace her adopted homeland of Russia - and her subjects loved her for it. Catherine considered herself a member of the Enlightenment. Early in her reign she wrote the Instruction, a tract that was supposed to form the basis for a modern constitution. In particular, she wanted to free to serfs, the peasant class who were not free to leave their farms and were essentially owned by their landlords. The Russian nobles had other ideas. They made it clear that the Instruction would go nowhere, Frustrated at home, Catherine turned to foreign affairs to increase Russia's prestige. She waged a successful war against the Ottoman Empire and seized territory in three partitions in Poland over her lifetime. Catherine's reign is now thought of as the golden age of imperial Russia. She expanded her borders, constructed new towns, encouraged trade, and reorganized the system of provincial administration. Culturally, she built on the legacy of Peter the Great, who - fifty years prior - had transformed Russia from a backwater country into a center of arts and literature. On the negative side, she failed to improve the lives of the serfs who comprised the vast majority of her subjects. She also neglected her son and heir, Paul, which did not make for a smooth succession. Nevertheless, for her many successes she is considered one of the greatest rulers in the history of Russia." : |- !1 |Heavy Infantry Hitpoints|| +3% Heavy Infantry hitpoints||10 |None |- !2 |Garrison Defender Damage|| +3% Garrison defenders damage||10 |Heavy Infantry Damage Level 5 | |- !2 |Garrison Hitpoints|| +3% Garrison hitpoints||10 |Heavy Infantry Damage Level 3 Heavy Infantry Hitpoints Level 3 | |- !2 |Garrison Defender Hitpoints|| +3% Garrison Defender hitpoints||10 |Heavy Infantry Hitpoints Level 5 | |- !3 |Garrison Upgrade Cost|| -1% Garrison build and upgrade resource cost||10 |Garrison Defender Damage Level 5 Garrison Hitpoints Level 3 | |- !3 |Town Center Upgrade Cost|| -3% Town Center upgrade cost||10 |Garrison Defender Hitpoints Level 5 Garrison Hitpoints Level 3 | |- !4 |Town Center Hitpoints|| +3% Town Center hitpoints||10 |Garrison Upgrade Cost Level 5 Town Center Upgrade Cost Level 5 | |- !5 |General Recovery Time|| -2% General Recovery Cooldown||10 |Town Center Hitpoints Level 5 | |- !5 |Economic Library Tech Cost|| -2% resource cost to economic Technologies||10 |Town Center Hitpoints Level 5 | |- !5 |Coup d'etat|| -50% cost of Revolution||1 |Total Skill Level 100 | |- !Total: | || ||101|| | * Cost: ** x ** x ** x * Time: y days |} King Sejong "Sejong the Great was the fourth king of Korea's Joseon Dynasty, ruling from 1418-1450. Though born third out of four sons, his father chose him as successor due to his eminent intellectual abilities. Sejong's Neo-Confucian beliefs compelled him to rule for the benefit of the people, not just for himself or a small group of elites. For example, he prohibited brutal punishments and established a grain reserve for public relief in times of famine. His greatest contribution to Korean society was the Hangul alphabet. He invented it alongside members of the 'Hall of Worthies,' a scholarly council he created to act as advisers and historians. Korean had traditionally been written in Chinese characters that took years to learn, which mostly limited literacy to upper class men. The new alphabet was explicitly meant to enable all of Sejong's people to learn to read and write. Both noble women and commoners soon became literate, quite unusual for a pre-modern society. Korean is still written in Hangul to this day. Sejong oversaw many other technological advancements, including improvements to printing, clocks navigation and more. He also introduced gunpowder weapons like mortars and fire lances, and his navy crushed the fearsome Wako pirates who had strangled trade with Japan. While his legacy is somewhat marred by a messy succession, overall his benevolent rule and achievements in science, culture and warfare have led him to be considered a model ruler." : |- !1 |Tower Upgrade Cost|| -1% build and upgrade resource cost of Towers||10 |None |- !1 |Tower Hitpoints|| +3% hitpoints for Towers||10 |None |- !2 |Ranged Infantry Damage|| +3% Ranged Infantry damage||10 |Tower Damage Level 5 Tower Upgrade Cost Level 5 | rowspan="2" | |- !2 |Ranged Infantry Hitpoints|| +3% Ranged Infantry hitpoints||10 |Tower Hitpoints Level 5 Tower Upgrade Cost Level 5 |- !3 |Protect Duration|| +3% duration of Protect Tactic||10 |Musketeer Damage Level 5 Musketeer Hitpoints Level 5 | |- !4 |Castle Hitpoints|| +3% Castle hitpoints||10 |Protect Duration Level 5 | rowspan="2" | |- !4 |Porcelain Chance|| +1% chance of finding porcelain from multiplayer victories||10 |Protect Duration Level 5 |- !4 |Library Hitpoints|| +5% Library hitpoints||10 |Protect Duration Level 5 | |- !5 |Army Library Tech Cost|| -2% resource cost to Army Technologies at the Library||10 |Castle Hitpoints Level 5 Porcelain Chance Level 5 Library Hitpoints Level 5 | |- !5 |Hall of Worthies||University Skills require 1 less Citizen to Research||1 |Total Skills Level 100 | |- !Total: | || ||101|| | Cost: * 110,000k ** 38,500k ** 120k * Time: 734 days |} Sultan Saladin "Saladin was born to a prominent Kurdish family in 1138. After graduating from a military academy, he accompanied his uncle on several campaigns, including the conquest of Egypt in 1169. He succeeded his uncle as vizier there and began consolidating a personal power base. Saladin all but revolted against his mentor and overlord Our al-Din, who planned to depose his unruly subject by force but suddenly died in 1174. The Kurdish general seized Nur al-Din's lands and was recognized as sultan of Egypt and Syria by the Abbasid Caliphate the following year. Saladin spent the next decade uniting Muslim territories under his rule by both diplomatic and military means. Since the First Crusade, a number of Crusader kingdoms had held territory in the Holy Land with Jerusalem as their symbolic heart. Saladin's great goal was to recapture the holy city and expel the Crusaders. He lured the bulk of their forces into a trap, crushing them at the Battle of Hattin, then swept through Christian-held territory and reduced them to just a few strongholds. Christendom responded with the Third Crusade, during which Saladin narrowly fought off the armies of Richard the Loinheart of England and Philip Augustus of France. The resulting treaty achnowledged Muslim control of Jerusalem, but permitted Christian pilgrims to enter the city. Exhuasted from the campaign, Saladin died in 1193, soon after Richard's departure. In both the West and the Muslim world, Saladin is legendary not only for his military accomplishments but also or his chivalry. After the Battle of Hattin, he spared the life of the captive King Guy of Jerusalem saying, 'Kings do not kill kings.' When he retook the holy city, he ordered the Christian non-combatants spared - despite the horrific massacre inflicted there by the conquering Crusaders a century before. He and Richard shared mutual respect for each other's bravery and generalship; allegedly he even sent a replacement horse after the English king's was killed in battle. For his immaculate conduct and skill at arms, Saladin remains a universally respected figure and a hero to Kurds, Arabs, and Muslims across the world." : |- !2 |Fortification Blessing Bonus|| +1% of Fortification Blessing||10 |None |- !3 |Stable Defender Damage|| +3% damage dealt by Stables and Tank Depots defenders||10 |Tower Blessing Bonus Level 5 | rowspan="2" | |- !3 |Stable Defender Hitpoints|| +3% hitpoints for Stables and Tank Depots defenders||10 |Fortification Blessing Bonus Level 5 |- !3 |Stable Upgrade Cost|| -1% cost to upgrade Stables and Tank Depots||10 |Stable Defender Damage Level 5 | rowspan="2" | |- !3 |Stable Hitpoints|| +5% hitpoints for Stables and Tank Depots||10 |Stable Defender Hitpoints Level 5 |- !4 |Heavy Cavalry Damage|| +3% damage of Heavy Cavalry||10 |Stable Upgrade Cost Level 5 | |- !4 |Wall, Bastion & Gate Hitpoints|| +3% Gate, Bastion and Wall hitpoints||10 |Stable Upgrade Cost Level 5 Stable Hitpoints Level 5 | |- !4 |Heavy Cavalry Hitpoints|| +3% hitpoints of Heavy Cavalry||10 |Stable Hitpoints Level 5 | |- !5 |Defensive Library Tech Cost|| -2% resource cost of Defensive Technologies at the library||10 |Heavy Cavalry Damage Level 5 Wall, Bastion & Gate Hitpoints Level 5 Heavy Cavalry Hitpoints Level 5 | |- !5 |Hold the Gates|| +25% faster spawn of Garrisons and Stables / Tank Depots Defenders||1 |Total Skills Level 100 | |} Takes 719 days to complete without bonuses, using Atomium and first two leader benefits takes 488? days Suleiman the Magnificent "Suleiman I was the sultan of the Ottoman Empire from 1520-1566. The only surviving son of Selim I, he was brought up at Topkapi Palace in Istanbul. Upon taking the throne, he immediately began expanding his empire. He ousted the Knights Hospitaller from Rhodes in an impressive naval siege, then permanently destroyed the power of the Hungarian kingdom at the battle of Mohacs. Bad weather halted further advances into Europe, stopping attempts at Vienna in 1529 and 1532. Undaunted, he turned east and won territory from the Safavid dynasty in Persia. After a long and glorious reign, he died on campaign in Hungary at the age of 71. His conquests relied on a modern army with state-of-the-art artillery and elite gunner infantry called Janissaries. Though the Ottomans had traditionally been a land-based empire, Suleiman's fleets made their presence felt from the Western Mediterranean to the coast of India. The extent of his reach inspired the French king to form an alliance with him in order to contain the house of Habsburg in Austria and Spain. Despite European outrage at France joining with a Muslim empire, the alliance lasted for centuries - up until the time of Napoleon. Suleiman is known as 'the Magnificent' in the West for the size, power, and wealth of his realm. His own people, the Turks, remember him as 'the Lawgiver' for his modernization of the legal codes and administration. He presided over the Ottoman golden age, during which the empire prospered economically and culturally. A plot himself, Suleiman patronized great artists like the architect Sinan. Under his less-magnificient successors, the empire entered a long, slot decline. But at the end of Suleiman's reign, the Ottoman state had never been stronger." : |- !2 |Mortar Infantry Hitpoints|| +3% hitpoints for Mortar Infantry troops||10 |None |- !2 |Demolition Damage|| +1% damage dealt by the Demolition Tactic||10 |Mortar Infantry Damage Level 5 Mortar Infantry Hitpoints Level 5 |- !3 |Weapon Blessing Bonus|| +1% effecti-veness of Weapon Blessing||10 |Demolition Damage Level 5 | rowspan="2" | |- !3 |Temple Hitpoints|| +5% Temple Hitpoints||10 |Demolition Damage Level 5 |- !4 |Cannon Tower Damage|| +5% damage dealt by Ballista Towers, Cannon Towers and Anti-Tank Guns||10 |Weapon Blessing Bonus Level 5 | rowspan="3" | |- !4 |Cannon Tower Upgrade Cost|| -2% build and upgrade cost for Ballista Towers, Cannon Towers and Anti-Tank Guns||10 |Weapon Blessing Bonus Level 5 Temple Hitpoints Level 5 |- !4 |Cannon Tower Hitpoints|| +3% hitpoints for Ballista Towers, Cannon Towers and Anti-Tank Guns||10 |Temple Hitpoints Level 5 |- !5 |Scroll Chance|| +1% chance of finding Scrolls from multiplayer victories||10 |Cannon Tower Damage Level 5 Cannon Tower Upgrade Cost Level 5 | |- !5 |General Upgrade Cost|| -1% General upgrade resource cost||10 |Cannon Tower Hitpoints Level 5 Cannon Tower Upgrade Cost Level 5 | |- !5 |The Lawgiver|| -30% Wonder Power cooldown |1 |Total Skill Level 100 | |} Takes 814 days to complete without bonuses, using Atomium and first two leaders and Leo benefits takes 407 days Hannibal Barca "Hannibal Barca (r. 247 - between 183 and 181 BCE) was a Carthaginian general who lived during the Punic Wars in the second and third centuries BCE. Mononymously known as Hannibal, he was born into a military family and made to swear eternal hatred for Rome, Carthage's greatest enemy. Since Rome destroyed Carthage, now the North African country of Tunisia, the majority of Hannibal's history is only recorded by the Romans. The Romans hailed Hannibal as a distinguished strategist and tactician who was able to Victoriously wield an army of infantry, cavalry, and war elephants in unison. Hannibal struck such fear into the hearts of the Romans that whenever a disaster occurred, they would shriek Hannibal is at the gates!’ in terror. Hannibal was the son of Carthaginian General Hamilcar, who was defeated by Rome during the First Punic War. Hannibal became the leader of Carthage's mixed-ethnicity army when its former leader, his brother-in-law Hasdrubal the Fair, was assassinated. In 219 BCE, Hannibal enacted his plan to take control of the Mediterranean by capturing Saguntum. The attack on Saguntum was seen as an act of war in the eves of the Romans and ignited the Second Punic War. Hannibal continued to be victorious in battles during the Second Punic War, including the Battle of Trebia, the Battle of Lake Trasimene, and the Battle of Cannae. Hannibal's tactical prowess was in full effect during the Battle of Cannae when he utilized the double envelopment military maneuver by attacking both sides of the Roman formation that had been attacking Hannibal's forces directly. Due to Rome's many defeats at the hands of Hannibal, Rome changed its military strategy to only attack Hannibal using attrition since Rome had the advantage of more supplies and soldiers. Finally taking the fight toward Rome, Hannibal led his army and numerous elephants across the snowy Alps while fighting battles along the way. However, his plan to overtake the Mediterranean would not come to fruition. At the Battle of Zama, Scipio Africanus and Rome's forces finally succeeded in defeating Hannibal. The Romans used trumpets that caused Hannibal's elephants to stampede and trample his own troops. Hannibal's military forces became scattered, resulting in the Romans hunting down his soldiers one by one. After the defeat of Hannibal's forces, Rome authorized heavy sanctions against Carthage and its military while imposing large reparations against Carthage's economy. Now defeated in battle, Hannibal went into politics and was elected chief magistrate. He conscripted legislation for military judges and reduced the terms for office from life to two years. Still sought after by Rome, he would eventually enter exile and take his own life rather than be captured by the Romans. Although he died in exile, Hannibal is still remembered as one of the greatest military minds of all time." : |- !1 |Mysterious Fragments Increase|| +3% Mysterious Fragments received in battle||5||None | |- !2 |War Academy Tactics Upgrade Cost|| -3% cost of upgrading war Tactics||5||Mercenary Damage Level 3 | |- !2 |War Academy Tactics Training Cost|| -3% cost of training war Tactics||5 |Mercenary Damage Level 1 Mysterious Fragments Increase Level 1 | |- !2 |War Academy Tactics Upgrade Time|| -3% the time of upgrading war Tactics||5||Mysterious Fragments Increase Level 3 | |- !3 |Fort Reduce Citizens|| -1 number of citizens required to upgrade this building||1 |War Academy Tactics Upgrade Cost Level 3 War Academy Tactics Training Cost Level 1 | |- !3 |War Academy Reduce Citizens|| -1 number of citizens required to upgrade this building||1 |War Academy Tactics Upgrade Time Level 3 War Academy Tactics Training Cost Level 1 | |- !3 |Fort General Upgrade Time|| -6% the time of upgrading Generals||5 |Fort Reduce Citizens Level 1 War Academy Reduce Citizens Level 1 | |- !3 |Fort General Upgrade Cost|| -3% cost of upgrading Generals||10 |Fort General Upgrade Time Level 3 | |- !3 |Mercenary Hitpoints|| +3% hitpoints of Mercenary troops||10 |Fort General Upgrade Time Level 3 | |- !4 |Fort General Hitpoints|| +6% the hitpoints of all Generals||5 |Fort General Upgrade Cost Level 3 Mercenary Hitpoints Level 3 | |- !4 |The Ultimate Tactician||Unlocks Hannibal at a Level 21||1 |Total Skill Level 57 | |} Takes 409 days to complete without bonuses, using Atomium and first two leaders and Leo benefits takes 330 days Sally Ride "Sally Ride was born in California in 1951. An athletically gifted youth, she considered pursuing a professional tennis career before deciding to attend Stanford. There she receive multiple degrees, culminating in a doctorate in physics in 1978. Shortly before graduating, she was selected as a candidate for NASA astronaut training. The next year, Ride became eligible to participate in space shuttle missions. She served on the ground as capsule communicator for two Columbia missions before joining the flight crew of the Challenger in 1983. This made her the first American woman in space, though she was preceded by the Soviet cosmonauts Valentina Tereshkova and Svetlana Savitskaya. ' Right flew on the Challenger again the following year, but her scheduled third mission was cancelled after the shuttle exploded in 1986. President Reagan appointed her to the commission investigating the accident. In 2003, she joined the committee for the Columbia disaster, becoming the only person to serve on both.' She left NASA in 1987 and devoted her life to promoting science education, especially for girls. Ride wrote children's books, taught at the University of California San Diego, directed the California Space Institute, and founded an educational company called Sally Ride Science. Upon her death in 2012, her obituary revealed that she had been with a female partner for 27 years. This made her the first known LGBT astronaut. For her outstanding contributions to science and education, she was posthumously awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom, America's highest civilian honor." : |- !3 |DOMINATION Oil Bonus|| +3% increased of Oil gained from Multiplayer Battle DOMINATION bonus||5||None | |- !3 |Factory Hitpoints|| +3% on Factory Hitpoints||5 |Machine Gun Infantry Damage Level 1 DOMINATION Oil Bonus Level 1 | |- !4 |Commandos Hitpoints|| +3% on Commandos Hitpoints||10 |Factory Hitpoints Level 3 | |- !4 |Alliance Gate Troop Capacity||Increases Donated Troops Cap by 5||4 |Factory Hitpoints Level 3 | |- !4 |Heavy Tank Spawns Machine Gunners||Heavy Tank spawns 2 Machine Gun Infantry on death (equal level to the HT).||1 |Commandos Hitpoints Level 3 Alliance Gate Troop Capacity Level 3 | |- !5 |Armored Car Damage|| +2% damage of Armored Car||5 |Heavy Tank Spawns Machine Gunners Level 1 | |- !5 |Assault Rally Speed||Increases move speed on Assault Rally by 3% (6% for level 3) |5 |Heavy Tank Spawns Machine Gunners Level 1 | |- !6 |APC Hitpoints|| +2% hitpoints of APC||10 |Armored Car Damage Level 3 | |- !6 |Tactical Helicopter Hitpoints|| +2% hitpoints of Tactical Helicopter||10 |Assault Rally Speed Level 3 | |- !8 |Missile Command||Increases Offensive Missile Silo Reticles by 2||1 |Total Skill Level 60 | |} Takes ? days to complete without bonuses, using Atomium and first two leaders and Leo benefits takes ? days Harriet Tubman "Harriet Tubman was born into slavery around 1820 with the name Araminta Ross. As a child on Maryland's Eastern Shore, she endured physical hardship and violence at the hands of white slaveowners, worst of all a near-fatal head injury that left her with lifelong seizures and headaches. She married John Tubman in 1844, and around the same time changed her first name to Harriet in honor of her mother. Although her husband was a free black man, she herself remained legally a slave. She escaped to Philadelphia on the secret network of safehouses known as the Underground Railroad in 1849. Ultimately Tubman wound up in Canada, since the North was no longer safe after the passing of the 1850 Fugitive Slave Act. Over the next decade, she led at least 70 and possibly as many as 200 slaves to freedom north of the border. She claimed that she never got caught and never lost a single passenger. Tubman became friends with fellow abolitionists like Frederick Douglass and William Lloyd Garrison, who nicknamed her 'Moses'for leading her people out of slavery. She even helped plan John Brown's famous attack on Harpers Ferry and would have participated herself if not for illness. When the Civil War broke out she joined the Union army as a nurse, scout, and spy. In June 1862 she became the first American woman to lead an armed expedition into hostile territory, guiding a raid that liberated over 700 slaves along South Carolina's Combahee River. The Emancipation Proclamation and Union victory made Tubman's dream of ending slavery a reality, but her work was not yet finished. Though her fame and revered status never brought financial stability, she raised money for freedmen and continually gave away what little she had. She also maintained her longstanding active role in the women's suffrage movement. In 1913, she died at a home for the elderly that she had established in upstate New York." : |- ! 2 | Trap Upgrade Cost || Decreases the time of upgrading Traps by 1% || 10 || None | |- ! 3 | Increased Road health bonus for Town Center || Increases the health bonus your Roads grant your Town Center by 2% || 5 | Trap Upgrade Time Level 3 | rowspan="2" | |- ! 3 | Increase Income Per Road || Increases the amount of Gold that each road generates by 1|| 5 | Trap Upgrade Time Level 3 Trap Upgrade Cost Level 3 | |- ! 3 | Spy Report: Library || Lets you Spy on an enemy's Library during War. || 1 | Trap Upgrade Cost Level 3 | |- ! 4 | Sniper Tower Damage || Increases damage dealt by Sniper Towers by 1% || 10 | Increased Road health bonus for Town Center Level 3 | |- ! 4 | Sniper Tower Hitpoints || Increases hitpoints of Sniper Towers by 1% || 10 | Increase Income Per Road 3 | |- ! 4 | Spy Report: University || Lets you Spy on an enemy's University during War. || 1 | Spy Report: Library Level 1 | |- ! 5 | Expeditions Return Faster || Expeditions returns expeditiously by 1% || 10 | Sniper Tower Damage Level 3 | |- ! 5 | Museum Storage || Increase the amount of Artifacts you can store in your Museum by 1 || 5 | Sniper Tower Hitpoints Level 3 | |- ! 5 | Spy Report: Museum || Lets you Spy on an enemy's Museum during War. || 1 | Spy Report: University Level 1 | |- ! 6 | Decoy Trap Hitpoints || Increases hitpoints of Decoy Traps by 1% || 10 | Expeditions Return Faster Level 3 Museum Storage Level 3 Spy Report: Museum Level 1 | |- ! 6 | Conductor || Riflemen will spawn from all houses on defense. || 1 || Total Skill Levels 78 | |} Takes ? days to complete without bonuses, using Atomium and first two leaders and Leo benefits takes ? days Empress Wu Zetian "China's only female emperor was born into a wealthy noble family in 624 CE. Wu Zhao received a good education, not unusual for women in the Tang Dynasty. She first entered court life as a minor concubine responsible for managing the laundry of the great emperor Taizong, eventually marrying Taizong's son to become Empress Consort. Ruling at first through her new husband and then tow sons in succession, she became the most powerful person in China. In 6900 she dropped the charade and took the throne herself as Wu Zetian, proclaiming the start of a new Zhou Dynasty. Contemporary and later Chinese historians considered the accession of a female emperor to be an affront to the Confucian world order. As such, they sought to discredit her time in power. They highlighted the cunning and cruel expedients she had used to climb the palace ranks. Her successor, another son, officially ended her dynasty and restored the Tang. The tomb stele that is supposed to hold a record of her achievements has instead been left blank. But even hostile historians cannot hide Empress Wu's success as a ruler. The military campaigns that she organized in Korea turned it into a vassal state. She made the imperial civil service exams more meritocratic, reformed agricultural taxation, and reopened the Sild Road. Her early support for Buddhism marked a turning point in Chinese religious history, and she preserved order through a combination of secret police and protected public informants. All in all, Wu Zetian stands proudly among the emperors of China's golden age." : |- |- ! 2 | Museum Artifact Unlock Time || Decreases time to unlock Museum Artifacts by 3% || 10 || None | |- |- ! 3 | Tea Change || Increase chances of finding Tea form multiplayer victories by 2% || 10 | Wonder Hipoints Level 3 Museum Artifact Unlock Time Level 3 | |- ! 4 | Forest Defenders || || 5 | Tea Change Level 1 | |- |- ! 4 | Forest Expansion Reduce Citizens || Reduces the number of citizens required to clear forest expansions by 1 || 1 | Tea Change Level 1 | |- |- ! 4 | Forest Expansion Reduce Cost || Reduces the cost of clearing forest expansions by 3% || 10 | Tea Change Level 1 | |- |- ! 5 | Mercenary Camp Capacity || Increase the number of mercenaries able to be recruited by 1 || 1 | Forest Defenders Level 5 Forest Expansion Reduce Citizens Level 1 Forest Expansion Reduce Cost Level 7 | |- |- ! 6 | Factory APC Upgrade Cost || Decreases the cost of upgrading APCs by 2% || 10 | Mercenary Camp Capacity Level 1 | |- |- ! 6 | Factory APC Troop Damage || Increases the damage of troops deployed from the APC by 3% || 10 | Mercenary Camp Capacity Level 1 | |- |- ! 6 | Factory APC Upgrade Time || Decreases the time to upgrade APC troops by 3% || 10 | Factory APC Upgrade Cost Level 3 | |- |- ! 6 | Factory APC Troop Units || Increases the number of troops deployed from the APC by 1 || 3 | Factory APC Troop Damage Level 3 | |- |- ! 6 | The Great Expansion || 10% Faster Library Research || 1 | Total Skill Levels 80 | |- |} Takes ? days to complete without bonuses, using Atomium and first two leaders and Leo benefits takes ? days Notes Combat Rebalance Stage One Patch Notes (September 20, 2018) Boosts The Computing Technology at the Library confers the following bonuses to : * Chapter 1 : Reduces the food cost of University skill research by 5% * Chapter 2 : Reduces the gold cost of University skill research by 5% * Chapter 3 : Reduces the food cost of University skill research by 5% * Chapter 4 : Reduces the gold cost of University skill research by 5% * Chapter 5 : Reduces the oil cost of University skill research by 10% The Microprocessor Technology at the Library confers the following bonuses: * Chapter 5 : Reduces the research time of skill research by 5% Mansa Musa at the University confers these bonuses to the : * Gold Skill Research Cost: Reduce 3% gold skill research cost in University per level (10 levels in total). * Gold Skill Research Time: Reduce 3% gold skill research time in per level (10 levels in total). * Golden Pilgrimage: Skills with gold costs require 1 less Citizen to Research Chief Hiawatha at the University confers these bonuses to the : * Food Skill Research Cost: Reduce 3% food skill research cost in per level (10 levels in total). * Food Skill Research Time: Reduce 3% food skill research time in per level (10 levels in total). * Five Nations: Skills with food costs require 1 less Citizen to Research Leonardo da Vinci at the University confers these bonuses to the : * Hitpoints: +5% Hitpoints per level (10 levels). * Polymath: Reduce Research Time by 10%. King Sejong at the University confers these bonuses to the : * Hall of Worthies: University Skills require 1 less Citizen to Research The Atomic Age wonder Atomium reduces skill research time by 10%. Trivia * The University is based off the University in Rise of Nations, a game developed in 2004 by Big Huge Games; the same creator of DomiNations. * On occasion, an eye can be seen out of the telescope of the University, likely being an astronomer viewing the stars, which is ironic, as there is no nighttime in DomiNations, and, therefore, no ability to see stars. Preferred Order # Chief Hiawatha, Mansa Musa, Emperor Moctezuma as soon as possible # Leonardo Da Vinci (howitzer hitpoints & damage), Catherine the Great (only first two tiers important), Emperor Sejong (only first two tiers until you reach global age) + basic Saladin # Amelia and Emperor Haile Selassie (55/75) '''+ Saladin (30/100) ''' # Saladin plus rest of the university upgrades (in CWA) # Suleiman the Magnificent (just to reach General upgrade cost part) Category:Buildings Category:Research Buildings Category:Technology